


Howling At The Moon

by steelrunner



Series: Let's Start A Fire [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends With Benefits, Galra Keith (Voltron), Negotiations, Omega Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Keith has a little something he needs to disclose to Pidge. Well - notlittle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by azarathianscribbles on Tumblr: "When Pidge saw it, she felt something in her gut not dissimilar to the discomfort of trying the green goo for the first time." While this entire drabble is about sex, there's nothing but conversation and an implied alien dick.

When Pidge saw it, she felt something in her gut not dissimilar to the discomfort of trying the green goo for the first time. Weird - hell yeah, weird - a little unnerving, but definitely not totally grossed out. Unfamiliar, but…palatable.

Keith crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling. Pidge could still see the faint red flush creeping over his cheeks. After another minute passed in silence, he said tersely, “Can I pull my pants up now?”

“What? Oh, yeah.” Pidge dragged her eyes away with some reluctance. Keith immediately pulled his sweatpants back up around his waist, tucking himself away neatly before he flopped back down onto Pidge’s bed. The movement rattled the loose wires and computer components scattered across the sheets, and Pidge hurriedly slapped an arm down on top of them to keep them from bouncing off.

“Thanks for letting me have a look.” Pidge scooped up the parts she had been fiddling with earlier, before Keith had started this - informative conversation. “But when you say something like ‘my dick’s a little bit alien’, it kind of invites explanation.”

Keith rolled over onto his stomach, same as her, and propped his chin up in his hands. “Yeah, well. I’m the one that offered to help you with your heat, when it comes. Probably should have mentioned that first.”

Pidge tilted her head in acknowledgement, not quite willing to nod. Keith had made the offer in good faith, before she had even told the crew about her true gender, and it wasn’t until she had approached him about it again that he had seemed nervous. Of course, now she knew why. It was apparently the time for honesty, but some lingering sense of social graces still made her bite her lip, curiosity overtaking politeness. “So..."

"So what?"

"So, how did you look at that your whole life and _not_ realize you were an alien?"

Keith groaned, scrubbing a hand across his eyes. "It wasn't always like that. Not so - obvious, at least. After I got my first rut when I was sixteen, it started changing, and after a while it was just...something else to hide."

Pidge made a noise of semi-sympathy, and reached out to pat his shoulder twice; that earned her the expected sardonic look, with a little roll of his eyes. 

Pidge withdrew her hand, and Keith slouched down further into the bed, until he was looking up at her rather than the other way around. “I still have a knot and everything, you know.”

“I noticed.” Admittedly, it had been hard to pull her gaze away from all the little bumps and ridges and the faint purple flush, but she had definitely seen it. And appreciated it. "By the way, let me congratulate you on totally not having anything to compensate for. Very nice."

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes again. After a moment, he said, "Is it weird if I ask what your heats are like?” At Pidge’s head shake, he continued: “Not like heats in general, but just yours. I know everyone deals with it differently, and a lot of omegas get cramps like crazy, or get super emotional. But is - the way that I am gonna bother you then, in any way?”

Pidge snorted. “I don't have much trouble with cramps, thank god. Or weepiness. Mostly I just get kinda - hypersexual." She waved a miniature wrench in a vague gesture. “Matt used to call me a ‘rabid hormone machine’.”

Keith’s eyes went a little wide. “Oh.”

“So, to answer your question - no, I don’t have a problem with it now, and I definitely won’t have a problem with it come my heat.” Pidge grinned deliberately, and shot him a sidelong look. “In fact, I’m betting the only problem we’re going to have is getting me _off_ of it.”

Keith’s voice was more of a squeak now. “O-oh.”

"So prepare yourself, because according to my calendar - " Pidge dug through the pile of debris, and pulled out her PAD, swiping the screen to pull up a holographic display: a circular yearly calendar, three week long sessions marked out with a cheerful, glowing red. " - you have three days before you're trapped in here with a sex-starved teenage hacker."

A beat passed. Then Keith groaned and dropped his head, burying it in the blanket. "There is _no fucking reason_ for that to give me a fear boner."

Pidge's laughter bounced brightly off the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel now [posted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10602600#main)!


End file.
